Bonds
by xLa Bella Pennax
Summary: When Bella meets the new kids in town, mysterious Edward Cullen and his family, what will ensue? Will Romance blossom, or will bonds be broken? Darkward Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter One: New Friends

Walking up in the morning is always the hardest. As soon as my eyes open, one thought runs through my mind- _school._

Yesterday, Monday, was typically uneventful. Everyday at Fork's high is basically the same, Mike professes his love for me for the millionth time, Angela and Eric exchange wanton glances at each other every now and again, and Jessica always talks about her latest boy toy, the newest one being some guy named Paul down by the Rez. Kind of like an endless cycle.

Dragging myself out of bed, I scrutinize myself in the mirror while I brush my teeth. Long, dark hair down to my shoulders, deep brown eyes covered in lashes, full lips, slender neck... I knew I wasn't anything special- but I was somewhat decent. I mean, why else would Mike follow me around like a puppy?

After I cleaned myself up, I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door - I was already late for school. The drive wasn't particularly long from my house, and I was at school in no time. I pulled into my usual spot and put my keys in the visor.

As I was rushing to class, my eyes catch a glittery silver Volvo parked towards the front of the school... Strange. Almost everyone at Fork's High has gotten their parents hand me downs, and I've never seen it before.

My first class, Biology, was across the school. When I finally arrived, my face was flusheed, of course I was embarrassed that I was late, but I had to sprint to get there as well.

 _Score one for Bella._ I think, running a hand through my hair. After shooting the teacher a sheepish look, my eyes catch another person sitting at my Lab Bench.

Usually I work on my labs alone, considering that there were an odd number of students in the class, but a girl was sitting in the seat I sat next to, beaming at me as I put my bag down.

"Hi! I'm Alice, I'm new in town, I just moved here with my foster family! I guess we're gonna be lab partners for the rest of the year. What's your name?" She chirps, smiling so wide that her insanely white teeth were blinding.

I was taken aback by her beauty, she was _gorgeous._ Short, spiked hair, a petite nose, and big eyes, surrounded by long lashes. I've never seen eyes like hers before. She was also the smallest girl I've ever seen too, as she looked a couple inches shorter than me. I glanced over her outfit, noticing that all she had on were brand I could never afford, she looked like she could be a supermodel.

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I reply.

"My name is Bella, it is nice to met you. What made you move here? It's so rainy all the time!" I chuckle lightly, trying to be as sociable as possible.

"My foster Dad just accepted a job at the Hospital here so my whole family relocated to be with him. We just got here last week! It's my first day at school" She says, a smile still on her lips.

"How has Fork's high been treating you so far?" I asked, It's not usual that new people come to Forks, the size of our town usually keeps people away.

She sighs, and rubs her temples with her delicate fingers. "It's been okay, but so far I don't know anyone, all I have is my family- and you know how that gets" she laughs, but looks into my eyes seriously afterwards. "I know we just met, but I was wondering if we could be friends? I need someone to show me the ropes around Forks, I need a shopping buddy! and it only makes sense because we'll be spending the rest of lab together this year anyways- what do you say?" She beams, looking at me through hopeful eyes

Shopping... Being Friends? I just met her, that's crazy. But seeing the happy look on her face while she proposed her idea made me cave. Besides, there's nothing wrong with having a new friend.

"Sure! I'd love to be friends" I smile back at her.

"Perfect!" She squeals, which evokes a sharp look from our teacher. She mouths a sorry, shoots me a smile, and starts answering the textbook questions.

A new friend. I thought, opening my textbook, what's the worst that could happen? I mean, I had people to sit with at lunch, Mike, Jessica, Eric and occasionally Lauren, but my only real friend was Angela, and she was too busy with School and Eric to hangout anymore, so maybe this could be a good thing.

Flipping to the correct page in my book, I started the assigned questions, a smile tugging at my lips.

After class was over, Alice and I compared schedules, and it turned out the only class we had to together was Bio. After Alice pouted, we agreed to meet up together before lunch so we could sit together, which made me nervous. That means that I would have to meet her family, and I'm usually shy when it comes to meeting new people. After she suggested being together at lunch, she was quick to spot the hint of hesitancy on my face.

"Oh no! Don't be nervous, we don't bite" She grins "Besides, if they're mean, I'll kick their ass." She laughs, calming my nerves down a little as we walked to our next classes together.

My next class was English Literature, which happened to be my favorite class. I love reading, I'll typically read for hours at a time. My favorite were classics such as Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights, I'm a sucker for Romance.

When I got to class, I was the first one there and I took my typical seat in the back. As I watched as students piled in, one in particular caught my eye, another new student. He came in so fast that I didn't get a look at his face, but I knew he must be one of Alice's step brothers.

He sat four seats in front of me to the left, and all I could see was the back of him.

Honestly, I didn't even have to see his face to tell that like Alice, he was flawless. What was up with their genes? It's not fair.

His hair was a perfect chaotic mess, it was so shiny, almost like he used a whole bottle of Pantene on it. It was a mixture of copper and blondes and it looked like he was running his hands through it constantly, I could see the outline of a sharp jaw. Plus He had the sexiest shoulders ever, and I never notice guys shoulders. They were broad, connected to two strong, slightly muscular arms.

Vaguely I suppress the thoughts of biting his shoulder and running my hands through his hair- I don't even know what he looks like yet, let alone his personality. Internally kicking myself, I force myself to focus on the teacher as he was starting class.

Unfortunately for me, the thoughts about the mysterious boy were fueled when the teacher asked him to tell the class about himself.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I moved here from Forks with my family, It's a pleasure to be here" the head of hair said.

 _Fuck. His voice is so sexy._ I thought, biting my lip. Honestly, I need to get a grip. It was so deep, and smooth.

I have to get it together for Alice, we just became friends, besides he must have a girlfriend or something, and even if he didn't there would be no way we'd end up together in a million years.

Sighing and opening my copy of Pride and Prejudice, I daydream the class away.


	2. Chapter Two: Introductions

**I know this chapter is short-but enjoy! I do not own the rights to Twilight Characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

After class, it was lunch time. Standing in the crowded lunchroom, my eyes scanned room the cafeteria for spiky, black locks. I was supposed to meet Alice here, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Right as rejection set in, a pair of small hands wrap around mine.

"Bella, I finally found you! My family already has a table, I want you to meet them" Alice giggled, pulling me further into the cafe.

 _Don't panic Bella. You got this. You're just meeting new people, it's fine._

By this time, I was seriously regretting my decision, I mean, I enjoyed sitting with my friends at lunch.. Sometimes. I turned to look back at where I usually sat and my fate was solidified, no one noticed I wasn't there besides Jessica, who was glaring daggers at me because I got to the new kids first.

 _Thanks for having my back guys!_ I sighed, mentally bracing myself.

"Guys, this is Bella. She's my new friend, She'll help us blend in more!" Alice states, holding me out like a prized pig in front of her family.

 _Holy Fuck. What is with these genes. All of the Cullen's were stunning. They all had pale skin, and gorgeous topaz eyes, clearly I was in over my head._

Blushing, I murmured, "it's nice to meet you guys" and took a seat right next to Alice at the table.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper" Alice beams, wrapping an arm around his. My eyes flickered to Jasper, he had wavy blond locks and a sharp jawline, his eyebrow had a thin scar through that made him look sexy-but dangerous. His teeth gleamed as he shoot me a smile.

"Hello Bella, I'm sorry Alice already took you hostage" He laughs, kissing her forehead. He had a southern drawl, it was interesting to listen to, I smile back at him and said hello as well.

"Bella, this is Jasper's biological sister Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett" She said as she motioned over to a beautiful blond girl sitting next to a extremely muscular guy. Rosalie was beyond words. Her hair, like Jaspers, was blond and flowing down her back in waves, her eyes were the same shade of amber, and she had gorgeous features, she was perfection. I shrank as I looked at her.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you. I guess Alice can't help herself to making friends so fast" She laughs, smiling at me sincerely, I already liked her.

"Bella! Ease up, you look like you think we're going to take you hostage" Her boyfriend Emmett booms, shooting me a grin.

He was large, but in a toned way. He had short, brown hair that waved up like Rosalie's, he had cute dimples which seemed coincide with his personality. Like Rosalie and Jasper, I liked him right away.

"I'm sure you're just awestruck from my beauty, of course" He states, which results in a light smack on the back of his head from Rosalie.

It seemed like Alice's family members were so different then each other but that's what made them stronger. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I felt like I was welcome here, and maybe even belonged.

"Last but not least, my brother Edward" Alice states, calling my attention over to the boy I saw in my English class.

If I thought the back of his head was sexy, I was in for a rude awakening when I actually saw his face. I was gobsmacked, Thick, full eyebrows that rested above gorgeous, big amber eyes, he had a straight nose, which lead to full lips, then down to a sharply cut jaw. I couldn't stop looking into his intensely deep eyes… that happened to be staring right into mine. I flushed, he was so sexy.

"Hah- seems like Edward's already a big hit with the ladies" Emmett barks, wiggling his eyebrows, with another smack upside the head from Rosalie.

If I was red before, I was a tomato now.

"Ni-nice to meet you Edward" I said, looking down at my pizza.

"You as well" He softly stated.

I don't know what it was, but I felt closer to the Cullen's more than I ever felt with Mike, Jessica, and even Angela. They were so welcoming, kinda like it was meant to be.

Smiling, I look at my new friends, a fresh start was taking place.


End file.
